


Collection of short stories

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguments, Cabin, Christmas Caroling, Comfort, Dessert, F/F, F/M, Family, Food, Gen, Gift, Hetachallenge, Hetalia Bloodbath 2011, M/M, Magic, Shopping, Skiing, Snow, Soviet Union, Zombies, closeness, crowds, malls, ornament, pillows, scarf, shopping list, sock, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over at Hetachallenge there was an event where we wrote as many fics as we could while the Hetalia Bloodbath was going on.  These are the ones I have written.  The focus characters change each "chapter" and were chosen by others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moment in a Mall

America sat in the food court of the mall. His boyfriend was writing out a very long and detailed list. About every twelve seconds or so he would steal another piece of Japan’s sushi. It was just so tasty that he could not resist and if the Asian man could not guard his food… well then that was his own problem.

“America, I have finished dividing writing out the plan. If we divide presents up by what needs to be bought on the first floor and what needs to bought on the second floor we can get everything in as little time as possible if we split up.”

“Japan, didn’t you watch Scooby-Doo? We made it together after all. It is never a good idea to split up.”

“America, I hardly think a man in a monster suit is going to attack us in a crowded mall, on Christmas, in a city that is not Tokyo, London or New York.”

America shrugged, “I guess, if you are so sure about it.”

“Hai, I am sure. I have experience from Comiket.”

“So, wanna meet here in about two hours then?”

“Hai.”

America leaned in and kissed Japan before the other man could object to the PDA.

When they split up Japan volunteered to take the first floor and America would be taking the second floor. Earlier they had listed all the nations with ideas for presents for each of them. They had worked hard and debated back and forth, but in the end both of them were happy with the list.

The crowds in the mall were unimaginable. It was nothing compared to Black Friday. He looked at the half of the list Japan had given him. This was going to be too easy. When the two hours were up he had a leather bond diary for England, a sweater with a bear on it for Canada, a new spice rack for France and some pretty necklaces for Taiwan and Vietnam. There was still more that needed to be found, but he had to go meet up with Japan first so they could take everything back to the car.

America returned to the food court but there was no sign of Japan. He waited ten minutes. Then he waited fifteen. A frown started to grow on his face. It was not like Japan to be so late. America got up and began to search for him.

He pushed through the crowds, keeping a tight grip on the bags. He found Japan sitting on a bench with a disassembled 3DS. America advanced from behind. He was trying not to be loud, but with the noise it didn’t really matter if he tried.

“Here, it is fixed now,” Japan said as he handed it back to the little girl who was crying.

“Thank you, Mr. Nice Man.” She took the item back and ran to her busy mother.

America wrapped his hands around Japan from behind. The Asian nation tensed up and then relaxed. Of course America took the opportunity to kiss him again.

“That was really sweet of you.”

“It was not something that matters very much.”

“It matters to her, and that is why I love you.”


	2. Stuck

“No, I am putting my foot down.”

“You putting your foot down? Don’t make me laugh. We are doing this and we are doing this together,” Hungary said with eyes narrowed.

“Pick something else, because that is completely out of the question.”

“We can’t do this alone, we already tried and it didn’t work.”

“Well, we wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for you!”

“A girl has needs! You were fine with it before this happened,” Hungary tried to fix her Mrs. Clause costume. It was hard considering they were both pressed close together inside of a closet, a closet that locked automatically when it closed and for some strange reason can’t be unlocked from the inside.

“I think we can get the door open. We won’t have to call anyone and none of the kids will see Santa and Mrs. Clause like this.”

The door of the closet opened and the two fell out, Austria on top of Hungary. Standing over them was Russia in his elf costume.

“It is not time to play hide and seek, comrades. We must distribute gifts to the micronations, da.”

With their faces red the two got up and straightened their clothing to return to the nation Christmas party.


	3. Fabric

Canada was precariously perched on the stool. At any moment his small body would send the shaky piece of furniture flying far away from his body. In his right hand he had a pair of shears. A small amount of tongue stuck out his mouth as he concentrated. On the table in front of him was some very expensive fabric that France had bought.

“Canada, what are you doing?” France said as he walked in.

“Fr-France, I was just-“

“I bought that fabric to make stylish new clothing out of, not for you to play with.”

“I-I’m sorry. You didn’t say I wasn’t allowed to use it.” The boy looked like he was going to cry. America had said it was better to just do something and apologize later instead of asking for permission first.

“Canada, why were you cutting up big brother France’s fabric?” His voice was gentle, not at all like the normal France.

“I wanted to make Monaco and Seychelles doll clothing for Christmas.”

France moved closer, lifted the boy from the stool and set him onto a chair that was far more stable but not quite as tall. “How about we make their gifts together, oui?”


	4. England's Little Helper

Music filled his cozy and neat kitchen. England let the music wash over him. His feet carried him around the kitchen like a dance with the recipes he treasured so much as his partner. First he would move to the gravy on the stove and add a pinch more of this. Next he would go to the meat and turn it over to get the marinade more equally soaked through. To his green eyes each piece of food was a minor work of art. To anyone else he was creating abominations that were outlawed as biological weapons of war.

The sound of a door opening and closing came from the front of the house. He could hear someone taking off their outer garments used for surviving the frigid outdoors. England was not concerned, he knew who it was.

“Hi England, I came to help you cook,” Canada said as he smiled.

“Very good. Start peeling potatoes.”

There was going to be a big Christmas dinner at England’s house. America, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Sealand, all of his family would be there. Even his siblings were coming for some good old holiday fun. He had planned the dinner out piece by piece and was determined to make everything himself. Of course he did not mind Canada helping out, he was always such a good boy.

As England continued through his dance, Canada discretely fixed every single dish. When everyone came the appearance of the food matched England’s own mental image of how they should look.


	5. Human Warmth

There was a pounding at the door to America’s house. The four-eyed nation went to the door, he did not bother to take advantage off the peep hole, and opened it. Outside was Russia. He was a tall nation who struck fear into the hearts of both his allies and enemies. In fact, right now he was America’s enemy.

He was pale and trembling. Without an invitation he pushed into the house. He walked into the living room, trailing slush across the clean floor. Russia dropped onto the couch. He put his head in his hands, covering his eyes. His clothing was wrinkled and dirty. From the slump of his shoulders and the slouch to his back, it was obvious that he had not slept for days.

America closed the door and followed Russia, avoiding the patches of wet. He leaned against the wall and silently examined his surprise guest. Right now there was no trace of the Soviet Union in him at all. He was just Russia, an intimidating nation that at a time he had called his friend and may have wanted something more.

“They lost their hair, both of them.”

“Your sisters?”

Russia nodded, “They keep getting sicker and sicker. I can’t help them.” The mighty Russian looked like he was about to cry.

America got off the wall and moved over to the couch. He sat down on the couch next to his sworn enemy. There was nothing he could think of to say. What words could make things better?

“If you want, we can arrange for them to come to one of my hospitals.”

“Da, I’d like that,” right now the Cold War meant as much to him as his as a gnat that had been trapped in yellow inflatable beach ball.

America reached out and took the larger hand in his own. Russia leaned against him and began to cry. There were no words America could offer him, at least none that would have any real substance. Instead he just sat with Russia, held him, and offered him the warmth of another human being.


	6. Broken Ornament

America threw the package to Australia. He was laughing. England rushed Australia to get the package back but Australia just threw it right back to America.

“The presents are supposed to stay under the tree until Christmas day,” England said, trying to be an intimidating older brother figure.

“Give us a clue about what is in it,” Australia countered.

“No, now put it back,” England yelled in frustration.

“Hey, you think we can juggle multiple packaged between the two of us?” America asked.

“Hell yes, we can.”

So they did just that. The two grabbed other packages and started throwing them back and forth as England desperately tried to recover the items and put them back in their home under the tree. England did manage to get a few of the presents back. In one grab by England, America tried to step back and out of his way. America had not realized how close he had come to the tree and tripped over one of the few presents still there, crashing into the tree.

There were calls of his name by the other two nations as they tried to extract him from the embrace of the tree. From out of the kitchen came Canada and Mexico. New Zealand peaked a head in from where she was playing with Sealand and Wy.

“It’s cool, I’m alright!”

England began fussing over America, making sure the idiot had not hurt himself. Canada set down the bowl he had been working on and moved to look at the tree. The tree itself was fine and so were most the ornaments. One ornament, a glass orb with a snowflake on it, lay shattered on one of the branches.

“Bro, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break it.”

“I know you didn’t. Don’t worry about it,” Canada smiled.

Throughout the rest of the evening America kept glancing at his brother. He knew Canada must be absolutely devastated over the loss of the ornament. Canada of course kept on smiling and acting happy. America was positive it was an act to cover how hurt he was.

When everyone else went to bed America went to the computer. He hoped that at least some of them would be able to help him. America hadn’t always been the best son to them, but they were still the closest thing he had to parents.

Christmas morning came and everyone was up and eager to start opening presents. That is, everyone but America. Normally, the teenage nation was the first one awake on Christmas morning. Canada began searching for his lost brother. He found him asleep, in front of a computer. Canada moved the mouse to turn off the screensaver and found a very animated chat going on between Arapaho, Aleut, and Shawnee. If Canada scrolled up he could see other tribes had been in the chat earlier. They were giving America advice on something that sounded like a craft. Canada noticed something clutched in America’s hand. He pried open the fingers and found a flat, round ornament with a stylized bear and coyote on it.

Canada smiled. It really had been a cheap ornament that he bought on vacation. That his brother had stayed up all night to replace it meant the world to him. Canada began to shake his brother’s shoulder to wake him up.


	7. Straw and Song

Belarus sat on the floor with small piles of hay sitting in front of her. She carefully wove them together to make small, beautiful ornaments. She loved making her straw ornaments. This one was a star and that one was a bottle. She would weave brightly colored cloth, thread and ribbons to add a bit more flare. She only had a few more left to do and then she would have one for every country. Belarus worked on them all year long, but she always had one or two left to do at the end of the year. She put the finishing touches on the last one before she wrapped it up and added it to her bag.

It was time for her to go Christmas caroling. She had her bag with wrapped ornaments that she would give to each country as she went from house to house. Belarus would go to a nation’s house, knock on the door and when they opened it she would sing a Christmas carol. She did not notice them shaking in fear the entire time and suspiciously eye the packages she would put in their hands. Maybe it would have helped if she had actually smiled while singing.

Ukraine had happily listened and applauded her little sister. Ukraine added the cow shaped ornament to her own tree decorated with spider themed ornaments. Lithuania had blushed and added the ornament to his own set of straw ornaments. Russia had nervously looked back and forth, trying to find a potential escape route if it was needed. This continued as she visited various countries.

Belarus knocked on the door of Taiwan’s house. The Asian girl opened it. From inside spilled the sounds of celebration and a party.

“Vyaselykh Kalyad,” Belarus said as she broke into Christmas carols.

At first Taiwan had been smiling brightly, but it slowly turned into a frown as the singing continued. Belarus stopped singing completely.

“Is there something wrong with my singing?”

“No, it isn’t that. I just thought someone had finally come to celebrate my Constitution Day.”

“Why aren’t you celebrating that with China?”

The door was slammed in Belarus’ face. Belarus had a mild hatred of doors. It was something that had developed over a life time of breaking them down. So she did what Belarus did best, she broke down Taiwan’s door and stomped inside.

“What is wrong with you!? You broke down my door!”

“Why did you close it?”

Taiwan bit the bottom of her lip a little. “No one recognizes me anymore. So no one comes to celebrate them with me.”

“You don’t celebrate Christmas?”

“Well, sort of, I do use some Christmas traditions when celebrating my Constitution Day.”

“What if I stayed for your party for awhile and then you join me singing Christmas carols?”

Taiwan smiled at the other girl, “I’d like that.”

Belarus reached into her bag and pulled out one of the wrapped ornaments. “This is for you.”

Taiwan opened it up and giggled at the cute straw ornament in the shape of a Christmas stocking.

“Thank you, Belarus. Would you mind coming for my birthday? It is January 1st.” Taiwan was blushing ever so slightly.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that in the manga it lists her birthday as October 25th. However, seeing as how she is also the Republic of China and they celebrate it on January 1st I have the headcannon that she considers her birthday to be January 1st while the October 25th one is a compromise. Especially since all mentions of Yao/China having been the Republic of China seem to have been removed in newer stuff.


	8. Happy Family

Toris was very happily baking delicious foods. Feliks was not home yet from last minute Christmas shopping. Normally, they did not make such a big deal out of Christmas. It was usually the two of them spending a quiet evening together. Sometimes they would go spend it with Roderich and his wife. This year was different. This year they had a child. Of course, biologically she was not their child. They had adopted her. There was only one small problem.

A crashing sound came from upstairs. The Lithuanian winced.

She did not want to be adopted.

Toris wiped off his hands with a towel before walking upstairs and opening the door to his daughter’s room. The silver haired girl had thrown a doll at her mirror. She looked at him when he opened the door and gave him a glare that challenged him to punish her.

“Natalia, what happened?”

“I fell,” her lie was obvious to them both.

Toris sighed and cleaned up the shards of mirror. He knew he should punish her, but he feared it would hurt the chances of her ever recognizing them as her parents. The worst part is he knew exactly why she was acting up. Natalia was technically an only child, but in the orphanage she had bonded with an older boy and girl. She did not like being separated from them.

“Do you want to help me in the kitchen?”

“No.”

Toris left the room, his feet dragging. It had been his idea to adopt a child. To him it was the one thing that they lacked in their lives. If it was not for him they would not be in this eternal purgatory.

“I’m, like, totally home,” Feliks called out. He was covered in snow and his hands were full of presents. Some needed to be wrapped and a few had been wrapped already.

“Hey, Feliks,” the Lithuanian kissed the Pole as he helped with the packages. “Natalia broke the mirror in her bedroom. I don’t think she’ll ever stop acting up.”

“You totes worry too much.”

“How can you be so laid back? We adopted a girl that hates us and it is all my fault.”

“I just am.”

There was no point arguing with Feliks. So Toris just helped him with the packages. Depositing some of the already wrapped presents under the tree and taking the others to be wrapped by the two men. Most of them were for the girl and a few were for family friends. The ones for each other would be wrapped in secret.

It was right after the last present went under the tree that the power went out. There was a shriek from upstairs and the sound of a crash. It was a shriek that was unmistakable in its sincerity of fear. Both men did not hesitate. They ran up the stairs, dangerously close together.

Natalia was huddled in a corner, fearfully starring out the window at a tree that took a monstrous shape in the dark. When the men entered the room she dashed onto them and clung to them.

“D-Don’t let Baba Yaga eat me,” Natalia cried.

“Baba Yaga?” Toris asked confused.

“She eats naughty children. She is outside my window! Don’t let her eat me!” Natalia was panicking and crying.

Feliks knelt down to be at face level with Natalia before he spoke, “But you have been a totally naughty child. We should let her have you.”

“No, I promise to be good! Please, don’t let her eat me.”

Toris gave a warning glance at Feliks. Couldn’t the blonde see she was terrified? “I promise we won’t let her eat you.”

Natalia sniffled, “Can I sleep with the two of you?”

“Of course you can,” Toris said. It was the happiest he had sounded in awhile.

That night the three of them slept together on the couch, cuddled up under blankets. It was chilly in the house and they huddled close together for warmth and protection from Baba Yaga. Before falling asleep Feliks reminded himself that he would have to take the Halloween decorations out of the tree. At least he knew Toris liked his Christmas present.


	9. Gifts of Truth

“Ukraine likes receiving new clothing.”

“I think China would like that Hello Kitty Vocaloid.”

“Big brother likes alcohol and sunflowers.”

“Taiwan likes the latest fashions… and weapons.”

“Weapons? That does not sound like Taiwan.”

“She usually does not, but she is always worried about China trying to force her into his house.”

“I suppose that makes sense. Am I coming over to spend Christmas with your family this year? The last two you have come over to our house.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Why not?” Belarus narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“I haven’t told them about us yet,” Vietnam could not meet her girlfriend’s eyes when she spoke.

“You are embarrassed by me.” It was not a question. It was a statement. There was a dark fury radiating out of her that every customer in the café could see.

“No! I am not embarrassed by you at all. It is just… Taiwan really doesn’t like communism and she has been really happy that I have been getting along better with America. North Korea is mad that I am getting along better with America. China doesn’t like it that I am friends with Russia and America. I just don’t want to cause any fights this year by telling them I am dating the little sister of Russia.”

“I told my family long ago.”

“I know you did.”

Belarus had loudly announced it to all of the ex-Soviets that she was with Vietnam when Lithuania had asked her out. Ukraine had been happy for her sister, but she had hoped it would be a boy nation so she would have nieces and nephews to spoil. Russia had been so thrilled that Belarus was settling down with a nice communist girl that he had vowed he would pay any and all expenses Belarus needed to make this work.

“I’m not like you, Belarus. My family isn’t the same as yours.”

There was something dangerous in her movements as Belarus rose from her chair, walked around the table and deposited herself on Vietnam’s lap. It was odd how Belarus wanted to be treated like a lady and would violently make sure that she would be.

“How about I pick out presents for your family that you can give them under your name? That way if they like them you can later reveal that they are from me.” Belarus kissed Vietnam.

“That… is a really good idea! If they are bad presents they don’t need to know they are from you.” Vietnam wrapped her arms around Belarus. She had expected the European girl to become far more angry. Belarus was taking this surprisingly well. It is a shame Vietnam did not notice the dangerous glint in her eyes.

After a little more love time, the two finished work on their shopping list. Belarus was unusually cheerful, even smiling for Vietnam a few times. At one point they parted while Belarus went to get the presents she had planned for Vietnam’s family. When Belarus came back with them they were already wrapped and labeled. Vietnam would not have to do anything except to distribute them.

On Christmas day there was yelling and screaming among the Asians. Every one of them received a coffee mug. Each mug had a different picture of Belarus and Vietnam on it and the words “Belarus is screwing Vietnam” on them.

Vietnam was going to have to have a long talk with her girlfriend just as soon as she dealt with China and Taiwan yelling at her.


	10. Skiing Holiday

Russia honestly preferred the heat and flowers over the cold and snow. He had been trying to get Mexico to trade places with him for years now. Right now, he did not mind that General Winter had brought down heavy snows this year. In fact, he might even have to send him a nice bottle of vodka for Christmas this year.

He moved closer to the Asian woman bundled up in warm clothing, unused to his weather but still smiling. Russia put his large hands over top of hers, correcting her grip on the stocks. He showed her how to position her body again. When she was ready he gave Vietnam a small push down the little hill. She wobbled, but she stayed up. Vietnam turned to look at him over her shoulder and gave him a bright smile.

After another hour or so of practice and Russia thought Vietnam was ready to try going down the simplest. The two went up together. Russia did not have the same level of skill as other countries, but he was not bad by a long shot. He would go down the hill with her.

Right before going down the hill Vietnam gave him another smile. Russia thought his heart was going to pop out again. She was not afraid of anything. Vietnam sped down the hill and Russia followed her. When they were at the bottom Vietnam was breathless.

“That was like nothing I have ever done before. Let’s go back up again.”

They spent the morning going up and down the hills. Hills that would normally be boring to the man took on new life when sharing them with someone else.

Vietnam wanted to go down one more time before lunch. This time everything started like all the others, but about halfway down everything went horribly wrong. She lost control and veered off of the cleared slop and into the trees.

“Vietnam,” Russia changed his course, following her in without hesitation. He did not have to go far before he found Vietnam on the ground, clutching at her leg. He dropped to her side.

“I think my leg is broken.”

Russia reached down and gingerly touched it. She winced every time he made contact with her. A while ago and this would be a big problem. In today’s day and age, it was not. Russia pulled out his phone and called the lodge to tell them where they were and that they had an injured person needing help.

“Viet, this is going to hurt.”

“I know. Just do it.”

Russia unwrapped his scarf from his neck. He put one of the poles along the outside of her injured leg. She winced and made faces as he used the scarf to immobilize her leg, but no sound came out of her mouth.

“That will keep your leg still until we can see a doctor, da.”

Soon they could hear one of the lodge’s vehicles approaching. Vietnam was loaded up and taken away. She got her cast on her leg. The rest of their vacation was still fun, however they were forced to stay in the lodge. He got his scarf back, none the worse for wear despite being used for splinting purposes. Vietnam did take her injury in good nature, thought she did apologize for ruining his trip. He told her that it was not ruining it at all. He actually liked her being a bit dependent on him.

A few weeks after he had returned to his house and Vietnam had returned to her house, a package came in the mail. Russia opened it up to find another scarf. There was a card in there with it.

“So next time you don’t have to use the one your sister made. –Vietnam”


	11. Terror in the Woods

“Thanks for letting me stay with you two,” Seychelles said as she set her bags down.

“It is fine, Sey,” Taiwan said as she helped the other nations out of her snow covered garments.

“Where is Monaco? “

“She is going to the hospital. I didn’t want to stay in our cabin by myself.”

The nations were on a holiday retreat. They were sharing cute little cabins, two to each. In every case it was two nations of the same gender sharing. In the middle of all the cabins was a larger building where they were eating meals, doing “team building” activities and just being a general place to hang out. One of the things that they were doing for team building was having nations that did not normally interact as much sharing chores. So it was with some fear that people approached dinner made by the joint efforts of England and Korea. Monaco and several other nations decided to start gambling away their portions. The loser would have to take the food of everyone else playing. In a startling string of bad luck Monaco had lost over and over until she had a good seven servings of food. Everyone was expecting the eventual call for paramedics.

“I’m sure Mona will feel better once her stomach is pumped. While we are here we can have tons of fun!”

Vietnam sighed as Taiwan produced a game from her luggage. It looked like they would not be sleeping for a long time.

Meanwhile, outside France was moving along outside. He wore a long coat, boots and a smile. Himself, Prussia, Spain, America, England and Denmark had all gotten together and were doing a game of Dare or Dare. He had been dared by England. He was not going to fail and once he succeeded he had the perfect dare planned for Denmark.

He moved to the cabin that housed two very lovely ladies. France had one of the master keys. With delicate fingers he unlocked the door. France gave a single pull, slamming the door open and leaping inside. He let his coat fall open to reveal his full glory.

There was a scream of surprise. After the moment of surprise the three were up and had pillows in their hands. France found himself being beat by pillow after fluffy pillow. He attempted to retreat, but one of the three girls had him in an iron grip. The beatings became more and more intense as they realized he was completely naked. It was a long night for France.

When Iceland went to start breakfast he found France in the central building. He was tied up. His bounds looked like they had been made by tearing up pillows and pillow cases. France was a bit bruised, but he slept with a happy expression on his face.


	12. The Snow Falls On Us All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a human AU.

“Eat my lead balls you zombie freaks,” Gilbert yelled as he let gunfire pepper the horde of undead flesh. He laughed like a mad man, but held ranks with the others.

The snow around his feet was more like pink slush. All of them would need to go through level three decontamination when they got back to the safe zone. He dropped another two zombies as the American and the Australian helped the children that had been hiding out into one of the trucks they were using. Once the little boy in the sailor suit was in the door was slammed shut.

“Everyone, fall back to your vehicles,” Arthur called out.

Gilbert fired off a few more good shots before getting into the passenger seat of the truck. In the driver’s seat was Ivan. Other men and women got in the bed of the truck. Once there was a knock on the window Ivan hit the pedal and the vehicle zoomed off.

“Oh fuck, that was such a rush. I got at least seven of them. How many did you get?”

Ivan did not answer. His grip on the steering wheel was tight.

“Earth to Ivan.”

“Oh, sorry comrade, you were saying something?”

“What crawled up your ass and died?”

“It is snowing, comrade.”

“Well, yeah, snow tends to do that in December. What is the big deal?”

“The last time I saw them it was snowing.”

Gilbert stilled. He knew which them Ivan was talking about. He meant his sisters. Ivan had not heard from them since the zombie outbreak started. Even as the two had become more physically intimate, Ivan had rarely volunteered any information about them.

“I have a baby brother. He went camping with two friends of his.”

“I did not know about that.”

“I don’t think about him much. The reason is cause I know he is fine.”

“How do you know?”

“Because the snow that is falling on us is also falling on him. It is falling on your sisters too. We are all connected by the snow!” Gilbert was being unusually poetic and philosophical. It must have been a lifetime of church rubbing off on him. So few people believed that a person like him regularly went to mass.

“Comrade, are you sick?”

Gilbert laughed. “Maybe a little. But my bro is tough and if what little you told me about them is true, so are your sisters.”

Ivan smile. “Da, you are right. They are tough.”

“Someday, me and you are going to go out and look for our families.”

“I think I’d like that. Da, I would like it.”


	13. Cozonaci

In Russia’s house there was no Christmas. It was always winter, but never Christmas. It was something all of the countries forced to live with him hated. Oh, they would try to have Christmas in secret but Russia would always find them and punish all of them.

It was Romania who came up with the plan. The others would cover Romania’s share of the work. He would secretly prepare the proper spells and potions. Romania was not even sure it would work. He did not have all of the proper components. So some creative substitution was required.

He had a cozonaci ready, a cake made of raisins and nuts. Romania liked the idea of protecting their Christmas using the traditional Christmas cake. Romania put all of his magical ability into the pastry.

When he had done all he could he put it on a plate. He carried it in front of him. In measured steps he walked to Russia’s office. He wondered who he would find inside. Would he find Russia or the Soviet Union?

“Russia, I brought you a snack.”

Russia’s eyes brightened up with a childlike joy. “Thank you, comrade.”

He was Russia today. There was a small pang of pain in Romania’s chest as he watched the big man eat the cozonaci. Russia was almost as big of a victim of his Soviet Union personality as the rest of them. The worst part was that the big man sometimes seemed completely unaware of it.

Romania stood and watched as Russia fell into a magically induced sleep. It would last several days. He pulled a pin from his pocket and drove it into Russia’s hand. Blood came out but the nation did not stir. He withdrew the pin and turned away. It was time to tell the others it was safe to celebrate Christmas this year.


	14. A Family's Coal

Arthur decorated the Christmas tree. In the kitchen he could hear Francis. There was a CD playing some annoying music that Arthur hated. He thought Francis only played it because it annoyed Arthur. Well, Francis was going to be in for a surprise once Arthur got a chance to switch the CDs for some actually decent music.

There was a knock at the door. Arthur moved to the door to be greeted with the sight of Matthew, one of his two adopted sons. He smiled at the younger man and then noticed the woman next to Matthew. To be more precise he noticed her breasts. They were huge!

“Dad, this is Katyusha. She is my girlfriend.”

“Oh yes, of course, come right in.” Arthur stepped aside to let them in.

The two removed their snow caked boots. Already a small puddle of water was beginning to form by the door. Arthur took the coats for both of them and hung them up in the closet. Honestly, Matthew had grown up in this house and knew exactly where everything went. Arthur just wanted to make a good impression on the young lady.

“Your brother is running late,” Arthur said with just a hint of annoyance.

“Oh, I hope everything is alright,” Katyusha said, her comment underscored by a boing.

“His wife is pregnant. She is probably just feeling sick,” Matthew reassured her as he led her to the couch. “I think you’d like her. She is actually from Taiwan.”

The two sank into the pale couch next to each other. The fire was going strong to their right. There was already a considerable pile of presents under the tree.

“Ah so this is ze lovely mademoiselle that has captured Matthew’s heart,” Francis swept into the living room. With his apron set aside his clothing was immaculate. He had the pleasant smell of well made food clinging to his body.

“Katyusha, this is Papa.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Francis.”

“Non, non, non, call me Papa.”

Katyusha giggled, “Alright, Papa.”

“Don’t get any ideas, frog. She is dating out son.”

“Aw, is mon Arthur jealous?”

“H-How about I put on the TV?” Matthew reached for the remote and turned it on.

Instantly it switched on. The local news was airing. The somewhat attractive woman speaking in as close to a neutral regional accent as possible was standing on a ice covered road. Behind her was a blue car. The driver’s side looked completely mangled.

“…at the last moment the driver veered to the right, taking the entire impact on the driver’s side. The woman in the car received only minor injuries. However the driver has been flown to Mercy Hospital and is in critical condition.”

“Al… that is Al’s car,” Matthew whispered.

Everything stopped. There was silence al around. No one wanted to move. Then all at once they were all moving to the door, only half concerned with the cold as people began grabbing blindly for coats and boots. Matthew’s car blocked in the one that belonged to his parents. They did not want to take the time to bother with the second car and so everyone piled into his.

The speed they drove to the hospital was almost reckless. When they got there it was a race to the front desk where all three men started speaking at once. Katyusha held back. After some prompting they finally started talking one at a time.

“You said Alfred and Xue, right? Yes, he is in surgery. The trauma of the incident has induced labor. I can’t let you in to see either of them yet, but can you just sit down in the waiting room?”

No one was happy about being forced to wait, but wait they did. Katyusha fell asleep with her head on Matthew’s shoulder. Arthur clung onto Francis’ hand for dear life. Both feared for their other son and his family.


End file.
